Their Little Sister
by Ash-Snowflakes
Summary: Kirana Sayumi couldn't speak, she was mute, until she met them. The Generation of Miracles. In theory, she was their little sister. Was. A tragic car accident had torn her away from them. Frightening, isn't it, that something as common as that could change six peoples lives.
1. Chapter 1: Kise Ryouta

**Title: **Their Little Sister

**Author: **Ash_Snowflakes (Ash-Snowflakes)

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basuke

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **None, this one is more of a friendship kind of story, as the title implies.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, don't own this awesome anime/manga, sadly. That right is reserved for Tadatoshi Fujimaki. The OC/s belong to me though.

* * *

**• 3 years ago •**

Sunlight poured through the gaps in the curtains and onto a small bundle curled under the sheets. Kirana Sayumi opened her hazel eyes and stretched her arms slightly. It was cold in the mornings.

"Sayumi!" The girl's aunt called out for her, "Get up, breakfast is ready, we don't want you to be late for school."

Kirana got up slowly and pulled on her uniform. She was starting middle school in Tokyo, Japan. She used to live in America with her father, but he was...abusive. He was also the reason Kirana refused to speak. Now the short brown-haired girl was considered mute.

Her feet padded lightly down the wooden staircase as she came to eat the breakfast her aunt prepared. Kirana's aunt, Sachiko Eriya was from Kirana's mother's side. Aunt Eriya had been the first to request Kirana to live with her. Kirana's mother was taken away by an illness when she was 4. Her father started to drink and grow violent shortly after Kirana's mother's death.

Aunt Eriya treated Kirana as if she was her daughter. The 28 year old woman wasn't married and had no children of her own. She was more than happy to accept Kirana. It had been a month since the hazel-eyed girl left America to live with her kind Aunt.

"Sayumi, are you ready to go?" Aunt Eriya's voice reached the ears of the petite girl. Kirana nodded and grabbed her bag and a notebook.

Her Aunt fussed a bit, "Do you want me to walk you to school?"

Kirana shook her head and started to write on her notebook. As soon as she was finished she held it out to her Aunt. It read:_ 'No, it's alright I can go by myself. Thank you for breakfast.'_

Her Aunt gave the girl a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "Alright then, I'll see you after school." She bent down and kissed Kirana on the cheek and straightened her school shirt.

Kirana returned the smile and walked out the door, her usually blank mask slipped over her features. It took her 15 minutes to walk to her new school. She saw many other students from the same school but she didn't even bother to try and approach them, it was nearly impossible anyways, she was mute.

* * *

Kirana stood at the gates of Teiko Middle School. She wasn't nervous at all, it made no difference to her whether this was her first day or her last.

Today was basically a tour of the place. At the end, flyers and forms were given out and the students could select what they wanted to do, whether it be a sport or drama or art, Teiko had it all.

They were especially well known for their spectacular sports teams.

Kirana wasn't very good at sports but she loved art and so she chose it as an extra curricular elective. She handed the forms in and made her way out of the crowd to go sit down by a tree. Kirana had brought a book with her to read, she was considerably anti-social but that could be blamed on her refusal to talk.

The small girl brought her knees slightly up and rested the book on them. A few minutes later she heard yelling but she was so absorbed into the words on the page that she didn't hear what they were yelling. Kirana had stood up in response, wondering if she had done something wrong when a soccer ball hit her on the head. That was when she realized that the boys yelling at her were trying to warn her.

Kirana's book slipped out of her grasp as she fell to the ground and clutched her head. Whoever kicked that ball had some serious strength.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

Kirana looked up, in front of her was a handsome blonde-haired boy. He held out his hand and she took it hesitantly. He quickly pulled her to her feet and stooped to pick up her book as well.

"Sorry again, you weren't hurt were you? My name's Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you. What's your name?" He talked too quickly and it took Kirana a few seconds to process what the blonde, Kise Ryouta, had said.

Kirana pulled out her notebook and scrawled her name on it before handing it to Kise. He gave her a confused look as he took the notebook. Kise read aloud: _'Kirana Sayumi."_

It took him a few moments but Kise wasn't completely stupid, she was mute. He found it a little amazing that she acted normally. Kise couldn't imagine what he would do if he couldn't talk.

"Kirana Sayumi," he repeated, a slight tone of respect of his voice as he returned the book, "I'll remember that! See you around Kirana-cchi!" Kise picked up the ball and ran back to his friends leaving Kirana in a shocked state.

Who gives people nicknames when they first meet?

Apparently, Kise does.


	2. Chapter 2

• Present Day •

A handsome blonde boy strolled through the streets. It was late in the afternoon and the busy Tokyo streets seemed empty.

Today was the 1st anniversary of Kirana's death. Who knows why people celebrate when a dearly beloved dies, even so, Kise Ryouta made his way to the cemetery gates. There was a massive bundle of brightly coloured flowers in his hands also accompanied with plenty of chocolate and a little card. Anyone would've though he was on his way to a birthday party.

Kise managed to get past the heavy metal gates and keep everything from falling out of his hands, he leaned back on them to shut the gates and let out a little sigh.

"Kirana-cchi! I brought chocolate~" His voice seemed light and playful, but you could tell, he was on the brink of tears.

The tall model made his way around the graves and right up the back, under a beautiful cherry blossom tree. A headstone was placed amongst the roots. Headstones and graves and such weren't cheap nowadays, it's a good thing Akashi was around. He arranged the placement of Kirana's grave. They all, they being the Generation of Miracles and the Phantom Sixth Man, agreed on what was to be engraved on the stone.

'Here lies the girl who couldn't speak, but found her wings and soared into the sky.

Kirana Sayumi, our little sister.'

Short but sweet, was a way to call it. You can't really imagine Murasakibara or Aomine writing that, but it did come from their hearts, it came from all of them.

Kise sat down next to the grave and gently placed the flowers on top and laid the chocolates close to the headstone.

"Kirana-cchi, you still owe me a pair of sunglasses..." Kise said out loud.

Once, about half a year ago, Kise had left his sunglasses on his desk at school and Kirana had found them. She did go to return them, but with Kise's swelling crowd of fan girls and reporters, his sunglasses were instantly recognised and the poor girl had to run. She had tossed the sunglasses into the crowd when she realised what they were after.

Kise had a little dramatic moment and Kirana promised to get him a new pair. She never had the chance though.

The Kaijō basketball player clenched his fists. He remembered that day as if it were yesterday, the day Kirana disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3: Aomine Daiki

**• 3 years ago •**

Today was the third day of the school term. Kirana's classes had been mildly boring and she rarely ever got the chance to read. It had been quite a shock to her teacher and classmates when they discovered she was mute. Kirana was sure that the teacher would've already been informed, but it seems that he wasn't and the small girl had to write a whole paragraph to explain. Now everyone who knew her treated her like a precious glass sculpture that would shatter under the slightest touch. It annoyed Kirana but she didn't bother trying to tell them that she wasn't as fragile as they though, they could think whatever they wanted to think, it wasn't such a big deal.

The lunch bell had just rung and Kirana quickly walked out of the class. She decided to find a quiet place to sit and eat.

Teiko was quite big and it was easy to get lost which is exactly what Kirana did.

After discovering a nice shaded spot against the wall of one of the school buildings, the coffee coloured hair girl realised she had no idea how to get to class.

In about 5 minutes her class would start and she would be berated if she were late and her hand would be sore after writing out her explanation.

Kirana was almost running around the school, there was no one around now since they had all gone to class and she was the only one who wasn't sitting at a cramped up desk. Well she thought she was. As Kirana turned at corner she crashed into what seemed like a solid wall. Her books tumbled out of her hands and onto the floor with the rest of her body as she fell from the impact.

"Uh, sorry? I guess...You alright there?"

Kirana was supporting herself with one arm, the other was clutching her head and she briefly remembered that something like this had happened before. She glanced up and was almost nose-to-nose with a navy blue-haired boy. Immediately, she scrambled backwards and hastily got to her feet.

"Woah there, I didn't mean to scare you." The boy put his hands up and took a step back. Kirana slowly bent down and picked up her books before facing the blue-haired boy whom she realised was also wearing the Teiko uniform. She grabbed her pen and began writing on her notebook, _'Sorry for crashing into you, I was in a rush. My name is Kirana Sayumi.'_

The boy took the notebook she offered and stared at her, wondering why she was writing. He read it quickly and nodded, understanding the situation she was in. "The name's Aomine Daiki, uh why are you writing?" He replied and handed the book back to her.

Kirana gave him a half-smile and started writing again before handing him the book, _'I'm a mute.'_

Aomine paled slightly as he read her note, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

Kirana scribbled down her response,_ 'It's okay, I wasn't offended.' _She showed him her reply and the started writing something else, _'Do you know where class 1-B is?'_

The tanned boy grinned at her, "Yup, sure do." He pointed to a building about 20 metres away from where they were currently standing, "It's right there, top floor."

_'Thank you Aomine-kun!'_ Kirana wrote quickly and showed it to him before running off while waving.

"Uh, yeah, your welcome, um, Kirana?" He replied a little uncertainly as he waved back. He saw her nod as she began to climb the stairs and took that as a yes. Aomine made his way to his own class shortly after, plopping down in his seat 15 minutes after class had officially started.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to help someone with directions." He announced as he walked in.

The teacher frowned at him but said nothing and the tanned basketball junkie sat near the window, thinking about the strange and rather short girl with no sense of direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**• Present Day •**

For possibly the first time in recorded history, Aomine woke up early.

The tanned young man had pulled on a grey hoodie and jeans as well as his red Nike's and ate breakfast before making his way out the door.

There was fresh dew on the grass as Aomine walked through the bush towards the cemetery. This way was a short cut and it required jumping a fence too, not many people ever went this way. Firstly because it leads to a cemetery and secondly because if you were going to the cemetery the fence was right next to a bunch of graves and you would technically be landing on them. Aomine didn't care though, it seemed rude but dead people were dead, that was all there was to it. Well apart from one person's grave, of anyone stepped on her's they'll be in for a world full of pain.

The tall basketball player had a bunch of flowers in his hand that he picked on the way to the cemetery. They were small but bright blue and white. Aomine jumped over the old fencing and picked his way to the back of the cemetery with ease. He caught sight of the giant cherry blossom tree ahead and he quickened his pace slightly.

He stopped in front of the grave at the base of the tree and sprinkled the flowers in his hand onto the grass. He crouched down and played with the soil while having a little conversation with himself.

"Hmph, I still can't believe you have that bad of a sense if direction, it's nearly impossible to get lost in your own neighbourhood." Aomine muttered, "You should've just stayed at the cafe, we all knew you'd end up halfway across the world if we didn't keep an eye on you."

A bird chirped in the branches above and Aomine stood up slowly. He took one glance at the marble headstone before putting a hand on the thick trunk of the cherry blossom tree. He placed his foot on a knot in the tree and hoisted himself up. He placed himself a few metres off the ground and dangled his legs. The bird flew away when Aomine started to climb and now, barely a sound was heard.

The tanned high schooler let his head fall back and looked up between the branches. The sun was relatively high in the sky now and there were only a few clouds. No chance of rain today. That thought brought a frown to Aomine's face and suddenly punched the trunk of the tree shaking loose some cherry blossoms which floated to the ground.

He jumped down and stayed in a crouched position, staring at the grave of Kirana Sayumi.

If only it didn't rain that day, the day she disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5: Midorima Shintarou

• 3 years ago •

"I will deciding the pairs for the upcoming project."

A few groans resounded through the classroom. Not a single person liked assignments, and if they did have to do one, everyone would rather they choose their own partners.

"I have written the pairs on this piece of paper," The teacher said, ignoring the students' groans, "Come up and look at who you will be paired with at the end of the lesson."

The bell rung about 10 minutes later and the teacher rushed out the door, not wanting to be caught up in the hoard of students crowding his now empty table. Kirana decided to wait until everyone had left before looking herself. She actually felt rather sorry for whomever was paired with her, she wasn't much help at all in literature.

Sure enough, after a little while, the crowd had dispersed to go to lunch. Kirana grabbed the paper off the desk and searched for her name. She found it down near the bottom, her partner would be Midorima Shintarou.

Kirana pulled herself into a thoughtful position, she was sure she had heard that name before. She knew he was in her class but that name was associated with somethin else too, a sport? She had forgotten already, Kirana barely paid attention to any sporting notices, and it was already halfway through the year.

"Are you Kirana Sayumi?"

Kirana jumped in surprise and stumbled back a little. She found herself face to face with the chest of a very tall green haired boy. His fingers on his left hand were taped up and there was odd bell shaped item sitting on the palm of his hand. She looked up and nodded slowly.

"I'm your partner for this assignment, meet me in the library after school, we can start studying there." He said and left, not bothering to look back to as of she agreed or not.

Kirana could only stare blankly at the doorway. A few minutes passed and she quickly grabbed her bag, pen and notebook before heading outside to enjoy her break.

After school, Kirana had gone straight to the library like Midorima had told her to. She found him writing in his book at one of the desks with a tall pile of hardcover information booklets in front of him . She tapped him gently on the shoulder and the green-haired teen turned sharply at the intrusion.

"Oh it's you, sit down, I plan to finish this by today." He said and turned back to his writing. Kirana pulled up a seat next to him and found herself mesmerised by the beautifully written words on the page.

"What are you staring at?" Midorima snapped at her, "Start researching."

Kirana hastily grabbed a book from the pile and read it. She started taking notes as well and before long, the two had managed to complete their assignment. They had simply swapped notes and edited them before combing it all into one piece of text. Neither had spoken during the whole process and it was quite amazing to the students who had passed by, the two first-years had worked together and agreed on everything without making a single noise.

"Hm, that was quicker than I expected. What is your star-sign?" Midorima questioned Kirana after putting his pen down.

The hazel haired girl blinked in surprise before scrawling down her answer, 'Pisces.'

Midorima frowned slightly and was about to question her on why she was writing before answering his own question, she was mute. That would explain it perfectly, and being a bit of genius himself, Midorima had discovered the answer on his own.

"Pisces, hm, looks like we get along well." He said more to himself than Kirana, "I'm leaving." He said shortly and stood up, grabbing their finished piece of work and his bag before weaving his way through the tall bookshelves. Kirana did the same but at a much more relaxed pace. She was just about to leave when she realised that Midorima had left his pen behind. She grabbed it and quickly ran after the tall tsundere.

She saw him walking down the road on the opposite side of where she was standing. Bring unable to yell his name was quite troublesome now. The traffic was intense and she couldn't run across the he road to hand it to him. It didn't occur to her at the time that she could've just returned it to him tomorrow considering they were in the same class. Instead, she ripped out a part of her notebook and scribbled a short message before folding the paper and jamming it under the clip of the pen.

Midorima was just about to turn and walk out of sight when he was hit on the head with a small object. Immediately he spun around and found the only company he had was the busy traffic. He bent down and picked the offending item off the concrete surface and realised it was his own pen. Carefully, he turned it over, inspecting it. He saw the paper and pulled it out, fixing his glasses after he had done so. His green eyes skinned over the nearly written words as he read the note to himself, the corners of his mouth lifting ever-so slightly as he did although he had no real idea why he found it amusing.

'You forgot your pen, Midorima-kun. I couldn't catch up to you so I threw it over the road, sorry if I hit you.

-Kirana Sayumi.'


	6. Chapter 6

**• Present Day •**

It was just a little past 1pm. Midorima Shintarou walked out of a little antique shop with a small, but beautifully carved wooden ship. This was the same shop he came to to purchase his lucky items and they were willing to give him a deal. Half price for his lucky item of the day and Kirana's.

The shooting guard was well aware of the date and had specifically listened to Kirana's horoscope as well, hence the the wooden ship.

He walked straight to the cemetery and entered through a side gate because it would be faster.

Kirana's grave wasn't hard to spot. It was the one under the cherry blossom tree that was currently in full bloom. Midorima stood in front of the grave and read the words on the headstone to himself.

_'Our Little Sister'_

That was the phrase that caught his eye. It perfectly described their relationship with Kirana. He pushed up his glasses and set down the little wooden boat. There was another reason he had bought this item. Once, he had been walking home from school with Kirana when they passed a wood crafting shop. The same little ship had been displayed and Kirana had taken an sudden and immense interest in it. Midorima could see why, the ship was carved with the finest details even with its small size, not a single thing looked out of place and it was extremely realistic. It was equally expensive and so Kirana never bought it herself but, that same wood shop had moved off somewhere and the little ship ended up in the antique place Midorima gets his lucky items from. The price was still quite high, but he had gotten a deal, not that he wouldn't have purchased it anyways.

Midorima stepped back slightly and pushed his glasses up. He remembered how she had thrown his pen at him to return it instead of giving it back the next day. He had thought it was rather silly, but somehow, he felt as if it showed she cared. They got along well, while Midorima highly believed it was because of their horoscopes, there was a small part of him saying it was because they were friends.

"Oi!"

Midorima turned sharply and came face-to-face with a certain blue-haired ace.

"Midorima-cchi!" Kise was trailing behind Aomine and gave the glass-wearing tsundere a cheerful wave. Midorima twitched slightly, "You're being too noisy, nanodayo, it's a cemetery."

Aomine folded his arms and let out a small 'tch' in response, he didn't care that much, and apparently, neither did Kise.

"We know that Midorima-cchi!" The blonde continued using the same loud tone, "When did you get here?"

"Just then." Was his reply.

Silence followed and the three seemed to form a mutual agreement, "Akashi-cchi, Murasakibara-cchi and Kuroko-cchi are going to come soon, right? Let's just wait here."

The others nodded in agreement and glance at the grave. Aomine sat himself down and Kise followed in suit leaving thee green haired tsundere standing.

"Oi, Midorima, they'll probably take a while, just sit down." The tanned basketball junkie nudged his former teammate with his foot. Midorima frowned slightly but saw the logic and sat down as well, leaning against the cherry blossom tree.

There was a little chill in the air even though it was the afternoon. None of the young men in the cemetery cared, they were reminiscing the time they spent with their hazel haired little sister.


End file.
